A Ditzy Relationship
by Poetic Oath
Summary: Based on Dash Academy by SorcerusHorserus, my very first MLP story I hope everyone likes it. I would like to write more :) Red Bullseye, Captain of the Wonderbolts, trainer to Spitfire, son of Vector Bullseye, love interest of Derpy Hooves, that was til somepony stole that all away from him... Hurt/Comfort, Romance and some Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Junior Flight Camp

"Hey pal, get your lazy mug off the counter!" An annoyed voice came from behind a bar counter, along with a loud pound from a hoof on the counter. A grey pegasus head shoot up his red eyes looking alarmed at the sound but relaxed as he saw it was only the barkeeper glaring him down.

"Keep your mug off the counter before I throw your mug to the curb." He said with a heavy Manehattan accent withdrawing his hoof from the counter, it picked up a cloth and resumed his duty of keeping the glasses in the bar clean.

"You okay Red?" A voice came from the left side of the grey pegasus, a gentle hoof patted the pegasus named "Red's" shoulder. The grey pegasus looked to a white pegasus with a 5 o'clock shadow, the pegasus was wearing a Wonderbolt's flight jacket. It's front side decorated with a few medals, some slightly tarnished from years of wear and tear. The back having the classic lightning bolt with two clouds on the left and right side.

"Yeah Light, I'm okay" Red answered to his worried friend who lowered his hoof back to the bar counter it grasped a glass of cider mixed with salt and some sort of brown liquor. Red never learned the name since it was made only in Manehattan, and he was only passing through the corrupt city. He raised his hoof to his dark brown mane to rub it a few times in a weak attempt to wake himself up before lowering it onto the counter. With a small twist of his neck, a loud crack was heard making the pegasus named Light cringe at the disgusting sound.

"Sorry." Red said noticing his friend's annoyance, he then spread open his large grey wings another weak attempt to wake up. His wing bumped into somepony who cried out an annoyed "Hey!" but as Red closed his powerful wings he looked at the pony with an almost murderous look making the pony back away with a nervous look in his eyes.

"You got to stop that bro" The white pegasus said picking his glass up to take a large gulp of his strange cider drink. As the glass hit the bar counter he mumbled something sounding like...

"Among other things."

Red looked at his friend sighing once, he knew full well what his friend was referring to. Propping his elbow on the counter he picked his half empty glass of cider with extra sugar and salt. Looking into the cider he could faintly see the reflection of two red eyes staring back up at him. Eyes that only a moment ago looked ready to hurt somepony now looked broken...

"What was I mumbling about in my sleep this time?" Red asked not even taking a glance at his friend who was staring at him.

"Junior Flight School... you never told me about it before." Light said sounding slightly interested in that story, with a heavy sigh along with a heavy heart Red closed his eyes.

"Ah Junior Flight School, such simple times back then..." He mumbled as his mind began to relive that old memory...

"AHHH!" A high pitch scream cried out in protest as a yellowish pony slammed into a soft patch of clouds cushioning her fall. She popped her little head out, her pink hair covered one of her sky blue eyes. She looked greatly upset as she tried to pull herself free from the patch of clouds, she grunted in failure at her attempts some of the ponies snickering at her.

"Fluttershy you okay?" A pony called out as he offered his brown hoof to her, she blushed softly at the slightly older pony before taking his hoof with her own. With a small bit of effort the older pony pulled her free.

"Thank you Red..." She said timidly at the pony who nodded once his dark brown mane covered the top half of his red eyes slightly showing he badly needed a mane cut.

"You're welcome, but why did you lock up like that?" Red asked the shy filly, she looked down at the clouds kicking it softly as if to try and avoid the question. With a sigh Red looked up at the higher patch of clouds at the Flying Instructor who was looking over his clipboard. His head raised up to look at the pony who was next to fly.

"Rainbow Dash!" He said, a blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail eagerly trotted up to the edge of the clouds. Eager to prove herself, Red noticed Rainbow Dash was very stuck up thinking she was all that. Though… she did have the speed to back up her boasting she could even give Red a race for his bits.

"3.2. !" As soon as the go was said, a rainbow blur was all that remained of Rainbow Dash as she flew off into the clouds. Spinning around several of them, as she did the clouds slowly began to rotate before crashing into the rainbow blur.

"Crud!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she spun out of control flying into a large patch of clouds, the clouds she sent spinning flew at the group of ponies who were with Red at the bottom of the course. A few of them gasped loudly as they tried to take of flying, Red took off as well but not away from the cloud at them! His red eyes glared at the clouds as he stopped in their path, his grey wings started to flap harder as a small twister began to form in front of him.

"Ready" He said to himself as the twister sucked up the cloud that was out in front of the others, the twister ripped up the cloud into smaller bits til they began to form into solid snow balls from the pressure and cold in the twister. His eyes watched the incoming clouds closely til he felt the distance was right.

"Target locked" He mumbled before opening his wings the twister broke apart spending the snow balls flying at the clouds. The snow pierced the clouds with little issues breaking them apart into tiny bits that didn't have the mass to continue their path the air froze the tiny clouds in place. With amazement his Flying Instructor lowered his glasses as if to make sure he wasn't just seeing a colt take out a group of clouds, after a few blinks he looked at his clipboard.

"Red...Red... ah. Red Bullseye! Come here!" The Instructor said. Red turned his head to his instructor. Before flapping once as he glided down to his teacher landing gracefully in front of the much larger Pegasus.

"Yes Mr. Arc?" Red said with a hint of respect, though he was worried about being chewed out. He knew that pegasus weren't supposed to fly unless instructed by the teacher but his body just reacted...

"Impressive flying Bullseye! You should consider going to the advanced class, your much better than the rest of your class. And Rainbow Dash!" The teacher looked up at Rainbow Dash who was sulking as she flew back.

"Clean up the mess you made, Red Bullseye. Why don't you take it easy for the day as a reward for saving your classmates." The teacher said, Rainbow Dash glared at Red who nodded once in response to his teacher. Rainbow flew off to clean up the scattered clouds Red left her, the teacher looked at his clipboard. Red walked past his teacher, failing to hear the next name that was called til...

CRASH!

Red felt somepony crash into him hard enough to knock him and that somepony right off the edge of the cloud. His eyes closed tightly as he felt somepony grabbed his head in almost a head lock, he struggled to open his wings as his wings were caught up in the other ponys wings. The next thing he felt was the cushion impact of the clouds surrounding him and the pony on top of him.

"What the?!" Red finally managed to say as the head lock weaken, he slipped his head free from the pony's grasp. Pushing them off he struggled to get out of the clouds, pulling out he fell onto the harder floor like clouds before pushing himself to his hooves. Whipping around he opened the clouds up in a fit of anger.

"What is your prob..." His voice weaken at his last few words as a small head from a filly popped out her nose gently touched Red's making his face erupt with a shade of red that almost matched his eyes. Which were now wide as could be, his eyes locked with a pair of pale grey apple green eyes. Those eyes locked with his, til finally they crossed gently as she noticed their noses were touching. She had a mane and tail that matched her eyes, a coat that was grey like Red's. It took a second for her to realize that they were close to each other, she could feel Red's warm breath on her nose and Red could feel her's.

She then jumped up, only the direction she jumped was in his. Falling on top of him just like she did only moments ago when they crashed into the clouds. Their heads collided together, Red's eyes went from wide to seeing stars as he hit the clouds the little filly laying on top of him out cold just like him...

"And and?" Light asked eagerly leaning close to Red, the seat tilted in Red's direction.

"And I woke up in the infirmary hours later." Red said making it sound like that was it, Light's head dropped in disappointment.

"You ass; what happen to the filly? What was her name?" He said leaning back in his chair, Red shrugged once as if to play off Light's interest.

"She was sitting in the chair beside my bed, she said sorry so many times I lost count." Red said as he rubbed the spot right below his dark brown mane he winced as if somehow he could still feel that pain from bashing heads with the filly.

"And as for her name it was..."

"Derpy Hooves!" Another voice cried out from the other side of the bar, Red's blood ran blood at that name. He turned his attention to a unicorn who was surround by a few other unicorns, earth ponies and a pegasus or two. They were listening to the unicorn who was telling some story, he had a blue coat, blue horn that stuck out through his mane that looked almost like a cloud on top of his head.

"My dear friends, she was easy to trick!" The unicorn cried out with pride...


	2. Chapter 2: Derpy and Red

"My dear friends, she was easy to trick!"

Those words echoed inside Red's head, Derpy Hooves? It couldn't be the same Derpy Hooves he knew, the same Derpy who crashed into him two years ago and turned his life upside down...

"So who was the filly?!" Light asked once more nudging Red's arm, Red glanced at him making Light back away a bit. The look of murder, replaced the broken look once more.

"Red... you okay?" He asked his voice shaky, Red looked at his drink he could see that desire to kill in his eyes. Closing his eyes his hoof began to shake his glass a bit, on reflex he placed his other hoof on the glass to steady it. With a weak voice he opened his eyes, the look of murder was gone replaced with the broken look.

"Light, that unicorn the one with the cloud head... ask him about the pony he tricked." Red said, Light raised an eyebrow before looking at the corner to see several stallions laughed at the unicorn who raised his glass and took a large swig of his drink.

"Um why?" Light said, but Red was looking at his glass once more. Sighing Light pushed himself off the barstool with one hoof, the other grabbed his glass and walked over to the group pushing his way through though some moved aside seeing he was a Wonderbolt. Even all the way in Manehattan the Wonderbolts held a high amount of respect, as he got to the center of the group he raised his glass to the unicorn who eager clicked glasses with him before they both took a drink. After all it was disrespectful to ignore a toast from a Wonderbolt. Light lowered his glass before taking a peek at Red who was still looking into his drink, turning his attention to the unicorn he introduced himself.

"Light, and you are?" Light asked, the unicorn lowered his glass a smile that was sure to dazzle any young filly.

"Pierce, pleasure to meet you. Wonderbolt I see" Pierce pointed out seeing Light's medals, Light nodded once.

"Was, retired. I came to drink with my buddy whose also retired." Light said, he tilted his head to Red who was still looking into his drink listening very carefully to he conversation. His drink finally stopped shaking as he got a hold of his emotions, Pierce looked to Red raising an eyebrow.

"That pegasus seems rather broken, are you sure he's" Pierces sentence was cut off as Light glared at him, making Pierce gulp nervously.

"Watch your tone, that's Red Bullseye." The whole room grew quiet as those words left Light's mouth, the whole room almost stared at Red who simply took a large gulp of his cider salt mix. Some of them began to whisper in a hush tone to each other.

"Red Bullseye?"

"That's the guy?"

"I heard he died"

"I heard he married Princess Celestia"

"I heard he disappeared after he finished training Spitfire"

"You got to be kidding, that Pegasus can't be him."

All these rumors came pouring out into the room, like Light just turned the faucet on in the sink. Only a few of those rumors were true, one that he disappeared after training Spitfire. And two that he died, well a part of him died.

"Red, wants to hear about the pony you tricked." Light said, the room grew quiet once more but Pierce soon broke the silence with a smirk.

"Of course, a pegasus as fine as him must love to hear about another fine stallion ruling someone else." Pierce said with a smug tone, Red's eyes tensed for a moment before relaxing. Pierce smirked at Light before clearing his throat..

"I went to this dance at the request of my friend to date someone named. Rain... Rain... Ah! Rainbow Dash! That's right. I tend to forget fillies and was she a filly, at first I planned to bring her back to my place for some fun." Pierce said taking a drink from his grass, a small shiver went down his spine at the flavor but he soon continued his story. Red's eyes were now moved to Pierce, Rainbow Dash? There was no way there was another Rainbow Dash in all of Equestria, he raised his hoof to the barkeep...

"Only she ran away to some bitchy Griffin who told me to get lost. As we were about to get into an argument a dangerous cloud came by and ruined my attempt at getting some action. Or so I thought, there was another filly Derpy Hooves. She was upset because someponies were picking on her, and somepony who asked her to the dance turned her down and had to leave at the last moment." He said smirking proudly as if he had some hoof in that pony leaving Derpy alone, Red came over with a fresh glass of cider with salt in it. Only the salt looked a bit on the heavy side. Light moved a bit aside for Red to look Pierce right in the eyes.

"Oh please continue, I'm interested in what happened next. Thought I'd move closer to hear the action." Red said in the rather calm tone before bring the glass to his lips and taking a large drink. Pierce blinked at the amount of salt that gathered at the bottom of the glass, before clearing his throat.

"Well I convinced the young filly to come back to my hotel room, after a few drinks she was rather lose. But boy was she tig-" Pierces words were cut off as the glass in Red's hoof came down on Pierces head smashing it into pieces, the bits of salt on the shards got into the small cuts on Pierces head.

"Oops sorry I dropped my glass, thanks for trying to catch it though" Red said calmly, Light's eyes widen at Pierce who was on the ground howling in pain at the burning salt in his small cuts. Red slowly walked to Pierce who was weakly trying to crawl away, Red stepped on Pierces tail stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going pal? I wanted to hear more." His voice was turning darker, Pierce's eyes widen at the look of death that seemed to glow in Red's eyes. They looked almost blood red, like the small trail of blood that was dripping from Pierce's head to the floor.

"Please continue." He said coldly, Pierce tried to reach out for somepony only to have them back away from him.

"I said, con-tin-ue"

"W-Well I-I mounted her and finis-" Once again his words were cut off as Red slammed his hoof into Pierce's stomach knocking him into a table that easily toppled over. The barkeeper came charging out at Red with two stallions behind him.

"Buddy, get the hay out of m-" The barkeeper's words were cut off but not by Red, but by Light who slammed his wing into the barkeeper's face knocking him out cold. The other two stallions charged Light who took off flying over the crowd of ponies, the two stallions chased after him. Leaving Pierce to Red..

"Oh sorry did I cut you off again, I'm so clumsy must be Derpy rubbed off on me 2 years ago. Good thing I didn't go to the dance with her, or I might have become more clumsy" Red said, Pierce's eyes widen in fear.

"Y-You!? You were that somepony who left her!?" Pierce said trying to get up only to have Red step on his cloud like mane pinning him down once more.

"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't know she was yours! I-If I knew I w-would of let you have her!" He said trying to get up but wasn't successful as Red slammed his back hoof down silencing the cowering unicorn.

"You're the reason... you're the reason she..." Red's voice died down before he closed his eyes tightly he could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Shaking his head once to clear the painful memory, his mane swayed side to side before he glared down at the shaking unicorn.

"Best pray that Celestia saves you." Red said before closing in on Pierce who began to cry in fear...

...

...

"Derpy Hooves?" Red said to the young pegasus, she nodded once her eyes cast down in shame. Her ears pinned back in fear of the older pegasus...

"Well... I'm Red Bullseye." Red said, Derpy's ears went up a bit as Red introduced himself. Nervously she peeked up at Red who was smiling softly at her, raising her head fully Red noticed her eyes were different from anypony he saw before. One of them was looking down while the other was looking right at him.

"Your eyes..." Red said softly, Derpy instantly looked back down in worry. Red tilted his head a bit before sighing, he could sense that her eyes greatly bothered her in some way.

"I know... they're freaky." Derpy mumbled just loud enough for Red to make out her words, blinking he also noticed she had a small slur to her almost timid voice. Timid like she was expecting him to make fun of her, kind of like Fluttershy only he could tell Derpy wasn't shy like the yellow pegasus. Just scared of being made fun of...

"Derpy..." Red mumbled though she didn't hear him, "Derpy" he understood now why she had the name. Her eyes, timid voice, and klutziness was all... Derpy as much as he hated to admitted it.

"Na their not freaky, they're actually kinda pretty." Red admitted closing his eyes, as he heard an almost squeaky gasp. Derpy looked away her yellow mane covered the eye that was casted up at Red.

"You're lying" She said, she put her hooves together almost like she was pressing them together out of nervousness. Red opened his grey wings wide to stretch them, the sudden action caused Derpy to move back in her chair a bit as if thinking he was going to strike her. Opening his eyes Red looked into her upturned eye, the other soon moved up to look back at him. Now her eyes seemed normal to him though still slightly out of focus, turning his eyes away he looked at the ground beside the bed. With a single and effortless flap he glided out of the bed. Putting all four hooves on the ground he walked to the infirmary door, as his hoof reached for the doorknob he turned to look at her once more.

"I gain nothing from lying to you Derpy Hooves, I'll see you around." Red said before opening the door and walking out, the door shut gently before Derpy pushed herself out of the chair and landed a bit clumsy on the floor. One of her eyes watched the door as if expecting him to come back, the other was watching the roof.

"He gains nothing from lying to me?.." She said to herself her voice trailing off, before following his exit to the door...

...

…..

…

"Red!" A voice called out...

"Derpy?.." Red answered in a weak tone.

"Red! Red you son of a bitch wake up!" The voice said before a powerful hoof punch came snapping Red's head to the side. His eyes snapped open wide, his red eyes looked to the owner of the hoof in alarm. He could only see Light who sighed lightly in an effort to calm himself, Red sat up he felt his whole body soaking wet. Raising his hooves to saw a red liquid dripping from them, his eyes widen in alarm as he looked to Light.

"What the hay happened?!" Red said in a panic, Light frowned looking at his friend blood soaked hooves. Shaking his head a bit, he grabbed Red's hoof and helped to his hooves.

"I don't know, I lured those bouncers away from you. Only when I got back, Pierce was gone along with everyone else… though the bar was torn apart by what looked like a tornado.. I'm guessing that was you. And when I screamed out I heard you moaning in pain a name..." Light said explaining what he knew, Red placed one of his bloody hooves to his forehead trying to search his memory.

"I only remember closing in on Pierce saying he should pray to Celestia after that.. a blur." Red said, did his own anger at Pierce make him block out everything that happened? That must of happened after all he was covered in blood.. and Light even said Pierce was gone.

"Did I murder him?.." Red asked himself, Light was about to answer til somepony ran past the alley wearing in officer's uniform.

"We best get out of here." Light said, Red nodded once and took off flying with his friend. As he reached the lower clouds he took a glance back at a large group of officers surrounding the bar. Did he really just murder somepony?...

"If I did, then it was for Derpy... don't worry Derpy I'm going to find you." Red said to himself before it zipped past Light, as he did the loose blood on his tail and mane flew off and disappeared...


End file.
